Kirisaki Suzaku
OC of : Hiizumi Kira Suzaku - "for a some reason, i feel like want to die.. i lost everything that i love, and now.. i be reborn again to be a killer.. but.. for a long time live alone in this world, i get a new hope.. getting know that her still alive like give me a new light.." Personality Suzaku seem dont like to talk with other but honestly he like to make a friend, sometime can be shy, he like to challenge people that seem more stronger than himself.. suzaku will get excited when see a lot blood.. easy nervous and a bit tsundere. Like : Katana, hairclip, Omelette rice! Dislike : Onion, Hot food. Background 17 year ago. when Suzaku still a baby, his the village get attack by 6 kagekenshin, they stole the jewel and kill almost all people in that village.. means while suzaku parent get kill by the leader of kagekenshin and take the baby go with him.. After 15 year suzaku appear as the 7 member of kagekenshin, now him become a killer, he target cannot escape from the death, he will kill without mercy. After become more stronger, suzaku accidently know about the true of his parent and decide to take a revenge from all swordman kagekenshin, he kill one by one the kagekenshin and become more and more stronger, he will took they katana for using next battle, after all battle, his against the leader kagekenshin, the man who teach him about swordsmanship and also the man kill he parent, both of them fight to kill each other, In the last both of them moving forward for slay they opponent, and this time the leader stab on suzaku neck, but suzaku still moving forward until his katana reach to opponent heart. The battle end, before he die the leader tell suzaku about the organization that give them order to eliminate the village, Suzaku shock for what he hear from that man. Now he become more hatred about this world, after defeat all swordman kagekenshin, suzaku seal all 6 katana inside black box and never use it again. 2 year later suzaku decide to come back to kaharu, that village already become new town,villager of kaharu seen suzaku feel like he know him and ask for anything can help. That villager is friend of his father, suzaku want to know about his parent, but he afraid to know the true.. his father friend tell suzaku that he not alone in this world, suzaku feel shock and freeze.. he also tell suzaku, before kagekenshin come to they house, his father ask to take both of they baby and escape in forest, but after take one of the baby, the kagekenshin already came to they house and killer both of his parent.. After hear that, suzaku realize that he actually have twin. Suzaku decide to looking he twin, after a month, suzaku got information that aika go to Eclipse Academy, he also made his decision to go Eclipse Academy to meet aika and become more stronger and this time his will use his strength to protects the one that he love... "Waiting for someone that you love is hurt enough, but looking the one that you love even bring more suffer.." "wait for me.. even if i die, i still will find you no matter what.." Ability high agility swordsmanship Weapon #'shiro yume' (Katana), can freeze opponent movement in 5 sec. #'kagayaku sen' (Katana), the brightness katana, can change to any shape (its look more like light saber) #'taoreta juryoku' (Katana) the most heavy katana, can cut through anything. #'kirikaze' (Katana) manipulate and wind slash. #'ketsueki' (Katana), sucking blood and turn it to powerful blood slash. #'hauringu jiyu' (Katana) can blast howling sound. #'Seikatsu no gisei' (Katana) the katana can possess the user and boost the ability until 160% (but always be the last option to using it, its because the power can exhausted the user more than other katana.) The Black box, suzaku use for seal all 6 katana inside it.(Supporter weapon) Power the 7 Katana have unique power but Suzaku already seal all 6 katana into the black box and only using it when in critical conditions, its because the seal will broken by itself when suzaku in danger, with he high agility suzaku can use all 7 katana during a battle, but he only can using 3 different Katana technique its because the technique will exhausted his energy, Suzaku will die if he using all 7 technique in the same time.